


breathe

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, yeah this is. yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Based on the prompt - "Breathe, okay? Just breathe."





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> spit this out in like twenty minutes. and I'm kinda proud of it too. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Breathe, okay? Just breathe."

Patrick shakes his head - he can't, he can't. His eyes shift back to the guy behind them, who's still leering at them. At least he's silent now - it's much better than the homophobic slurs he was shouting earlier. 

Patrick doesn't get it. He and Joe are on a date, yeah, seated on old stools at this shabby bar. But they haven't even been super romantic or anything! The most they've done is hold hands. 

Joe puts a light hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Deep breaths. Ignore him."

Patrick shakes his head again. It's not that easy. 

The guy chooses that exact moment to scream something at them that Patrick doesn't want to repeat. Joe slams a fist on the counter. 

"Alright," he seethes, "that's fucking it."

He whips his head around and yells back, "Hey, dickass, mind your own fucking business!"

The guy yells back something that Patrick forces himself to forget as soon as he hears it. 

Joe grabs Patrick's hand. "Babe, we're leaving."

"But-" Patrick begins to protest. He doesn't want to forfeit date night. 

"You're uncomfortable. We aren't staying," Joe tells him sternly. "We're going to go...bowling. Yeah. Come on."

He leads Patrick back towards the door. Before he leaves, he turns one last time, flips the guy off, and yells, "Good luck paying for the surgery to get your head out of your ass!"

With that, he pulls Patrick outside, into the humid, cool night air. 

"Come on, sweetheart, we're going bowling and you're going to beat me because I'm shit at it," Joe proclaims, and tugs Patrick off down the street. 

"Thank you," Patrick mutters as Joe leads him on. 

"No problem," Joe assures him. "I'll always get you out of a bad situation."

Patrick smiles and tightens his grip on Joe's hand. "I know. That's why I love you."


End file.
